1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which includes winding sections, each winding in a corresponding recording medium on which recording has been completed.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses that perform recording on recording media have been used. When images are recorded on recording media using such a recording apparatus, it may be desirable to wind in a recording medium on which recording has been completed, separately from another recording medium depending on the type of recorded images or the like. However, this requires effort and time in that, every time recording of one type of image is finished, the recording operation is suspended and a recording medium on which recording has been completed is wound into a roll and removed from the recording apparatus, and subsequently a new roll is formed.
Therefore, for example, JP-A-11-115166 discloses a recording apparatus which includes a turret on which a plurality of winding shafts are disposed. Each of the winding shafts winds in a corresponding recording medium. The recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-11-115166 can wind in one recording medium on which recording has been completed, around a corresponding one of the winding shafts separately from another medium without the recording operation being suspended.
However, the recording apparatus in JP-A-11-115166 has a configuration in which the one recording medium on which recording has been completed can be wound in separately from the other recording medium but the workload is heavy when the winding shaft is switched from one winding shaft to another winding shaft. This is because the switching of the winding shaft from the one winding shaft to the other winding shaft needs cutting of the recording medium and may require effort and time or the like depending on the type, size, or the like of the recording medium when a leading edge of the recording medium formed by cutting is placed on the other winding shaft.
That is, a recording apparatus of the related art including a winding section that winds in recording media on which recording has been completed requires a heavy workload to separately wind in the recording media on which recording has been completed depending on the type of recorded images or the like, which leads to poor productivity.